


Unexpected Turn of Events

by SansLamboGirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Anal Sex, Deep Throating, Error Sans - Freeform, ErrorBerry - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, US Sans/ Error Sans, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6473434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansLamboGirl/pseuds/SansLamboGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When US Sans (Blueberry) asks Error over for Lunch, things end up getting taken to the bedroom as Blue and Error's true feelings for each other are finally revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweet Feelings and Spicy Tacos

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the crappy summary, i'm not good at summaries. This was a role play me and my friend on Tumblr did and it was so good I asked if I could put it up as a story so I tried my best to convert it into a story. It will start with both Error and Blue's POV, but will combine into both. 
> 
> Credit for helping me with this wonderful story goes to Blackblizzardofsabbath5799 on Tumblr! 
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> \- NSFW  
> \- Includes sex acts such as: Oral Sex, 69, Anal Sex, Deep Throating  
> \- Couple IS skeletons, BUT they are two males

Error's POV:

"What am I doing....?" Error said to himself as he went into San's room. This wasn't right...He was snooping... But, who could blame him? It was all in harmless fun... Right? Error looked around and noticed a mirror on San's closet door. He went over and looked into it, "Ugh... H-h-h-h-how could Blue li-i-i-ike me when i'm....this?!" He really didn't know why Sans was being so kind... But, he wasn't complaining, that's for sure. For some odd reason, Error knew deep down that Sans cared for him. He smiled, being grateful for such a thing. He walks out of San's room and heads down to the living room.

Sans (Blueberry)'s POV:

"It sure is a beautiful snowy day!" Blue said to himself as he walked down the block carrying groceries he just bought for himself and his guest, Error. "I sure hope Error likes Tacos!" Blue continues to talk to himself as he walks down the road, "Gosh, I really hope Error likes my cooking. I really like him, but I don't think I like him just as a friend...I would do anything to see him smile, he's had such a hard life..." Blue blushed light blue as he thought about Error, "He looks so beautiful with all those colors. Heh, and he looks even cuter with those red glasses, I wish he would wear them more." Blue stopped for a moment when he got to his house to calm himself, "Well, I better stop blushing I don't want Error to see me like this!" Blue said as he opened the door to his house, Error was sitting on the couch watching TV.

 

"Hey Error, I'm back!" Sans said cheerfully as Error got up to help him take the groceries to the kitchen. "Hey Blue, how did things go? Is everything Ok? You're not hurt, are you?" Error said suddenly very worried about Sans, which was odd. "I just went to get some stuff to make us Tacos Error, I'm fine! I'm sorry I took a little longer than usual, there was a line at the checkout." Blue said as Error let out a sigh of relief as they walked into the kitchen. 'Wow, Error sounds like he was really worried about me, that isn't like him...' Sans thought to himself, 'Oh well maybe it's just a good day for him today!'

 

The two put the bag on the counter and started putting up the groceries. "I hope you like Tacos, the Great Sans makes the best!" Sans said cheerfully. "I hope you got some h-o-o-ot sauce, because I like those thi-i-i-i-ings a bit spicy." Error replied, He was willing to eat Sans tacos, just because. Error put a hamburger he started on into the freezer as he watched Blue jump a little in place as his face lit up with a smile, "You bet I got hot sauce, nobody would believe it, but I love some hot sauce!" Blue said excitedly. "Ayyy, that's my boy!" Error said as he closed the freezer and put his hand up for a high five, "Give it up!" The blue skeleton only seemed to grow happier as he let out a "Nyeh heh heh!" as he high fived Error,

 

"Wow! You sure are happy today! It....makes me happy to see you happy..." Blue said blushing a little, "Honestly, I didn't think you would come over when I asked you to join me for lunch. But, I'm glad you're here!" Error smiled wildly as he thought to himself, blushing slightly, 'Poor Blue, he doesn't realize that I love him so much that I would jump in front of a bullet for him.' "Oh, i'm just happy to be-e-e-e here.... It's nice to go other places, so i figured, why no-o-o-ot?" Error said, scooting a little closer to Sans. He was trying not to glitch so much in front of Sans as it made him feel annoyed with himself, trying hard to talk perfect for his Blueberry. His blush was very visible now.

 

Blue blushed at hearing that Error was happy to be here, he noticed that Error was blushing as he scooted closer to him. Blue responded by sliding a little closer also, "Well i'm glad, it makes me happy...to...uh...have you over I uh.... Love it when you come..." Error noticed Sans coming closer to him, "Yeah...You have no idea how much I like it too..." Error said sliding even closer, he was only about a foot apart from Sans now. Blue started feeling strange as Error was so close he was almost touching him, 'What should I do? God, he just looks so....good. I love him so much.' Blue thought to himself as he felt an odd sensation in his pants, he looked down and noticed his pants were glowing light blue, 'Oh golly, I hope he doesn't notice.' Sans looked back up at Error, his face matching the color of his pants, "Er-Error? I uh.... I really like you....& not as a friend."

 

Error, with quick reflexes, hugged Sans, "Oh thank goodness, I thought you would never say that! I really like you too!" Error said happy that Sans liked him the same way he did and that he was doing a good job at holding back his glitches. He never felt more happy in his life... "You...you like me too?" Blue said hugging Error tighter, burying his face in his chest. He could feel the warmth of Error's soul against his face, unfortunately for him, it made his pants glow even brighter and was very noticeable now. "I love you so much Error I just... didn't think you loved me back because every time I would touch you, you would glitch and I didn't think you wanted me to touch you." Sans said shyly. By now, Error had noticed the happiness going on in San's pants & was gonna help him, but he had to explain. "I kept on glitching because I was ner-r-r-r-r-r-vous." Error said mentally cursing himself, "...I noticed that it kept scaring you off, so....That's why i'm try-y-y-y-y-ying to get my glitches under control..." He mentally cursed himself again, Error didn't won't to glitch at all... But, unfortunately, it was something he was stuck with. Blue noticed Error was frustrated about his glitching and didn't want him to beat himself up over it, "it's okay." Blue said in a comforting tone, "It's a part of you and you don't have to change for me because you are beautiful just the way you are!" He planted a kiss on Error's cheek, not wanting to push it by trying to kiss him on the lips, ironically since he was the one with the boner.

 

Error hesitates for a moment, but then leans down and gives Sans a quick peck on the lips, "Thanks for understanding...Now..." Error said as he gently places his hand on San's boner, "Let's see what we can do about this thing." Error said excitedly.


	2. Static Ecstasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After there true feelings for each other are realized, Error prepares to give Blue a hand with the glow in his pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this into 2 chapters just cuz. Sorry for the stupid chapter name, i couldn't think of anything and I wanna go to bed lol.  
> This is where the NSFW begins! Shit starts right off the bat. You have been warned.

BLUE'S POV:

"Wha-what are you....ahhhhh E-Error!" Blue moaned as Error rubbed his hand on his pants, ' Oh jeez, he's barely done anything and i'm a already a mess.' Sans thought to himself as he suddenly found himself being picked up and carried to his bedroom. He was so anxious to know what would happen next that he was tongue kissing Error all the way up the stairs until he felt himself being laid on his bed.

ERROR'S POV:

He couldn't believe it. This was actually gonna happen. He was going to have his way with Blue, the one he's had a crush on for so long. He carried Sans up the stairs, tongue kissing Sans all the way up the stairs. His pants we're glowing even harder as he gently laid Blue on the bed.

 

"Alri-i-i-i-ight, how-w-w-w-w-w should we do-o-o-o-o this?" Error asked even though he wanted to dive in so bad, he wanted to hear what Blue had to say. Blue looked at Error thinking for a minute, 'Wowie! He wants to know what I want to do?' Blue blushed telling Error what he had to say, "Why don't you take the lead, I haven't really....done this before and I don't really know how to start," Blue suddenly noticed the bright glow in Error's pants, "But...maybe..." He unzipped his partner's pants, freeing his cock and licking the tip, "I can make you feel good too." Error shudders at the lick to his penis, "S-s-s-sorry, I just di-i-i-i-idn't want to jump too fa-a-a-ar ahead." Error said kicking his pants off to the side. He gets onto the bed, helping Blue out of his pants, tossing them on the floor and laying on his side, facing Sans.

 

"Well, yo-o-o-o-o-ou say that you want to make me feel good... A-a-a-and I want to make you feel good....So, sixty nine it is!" Error instructs Blue on how sixty nining works, Blue listening closely to Error getting in position with himself on bottom and Error on top. 'Golly, Error sure is big' Blue thought to himself grabbing Error's cock, "Don't worry Error, I will make you feel good. I'm sorry I've teased you for so long, I'll make it up to you!" Blue sucked on Error's cock, moaning in the process as his own cock was being tended to by Error.

 

"Ahhhhh, Error! It f-feels so good!"

 

Blue grabbed Error's back to pull him down more, determined to make Error feel his absolute best and took his entire length into his throat making Error moan loudly as he deep throated his cock. Error had Blue's cock half way in his mouth as he rubbed the lower half firmly, occasionally nibbling on what was in his mouth. Sometime's he couldn't concentrate due to Blue's expert deep throating, 'Damn, Blue is more good at this than I thought.' Error thought to himself.

 

Blue continued deep throating Error, he grazed his teeth over Error's cock making him jump a little, " Does that feel good daddy?" Blue just chuckled as Error flinched at being called such a name. 'Error's mouth feels so good, but.... I need more.' "E-Error? Can you p-please, uh...." Blue blushed as he was trying to get the words out, "I want you.... i-inside me..." Error let go of Blue's cock and slowly turned around, positioning himself to enter Sans.

 

"And I will give it to you." Error said in a sexy voice that made Blue even more aroused.

 

Error carefully entered Sans, "Damn Blue, yo-o-o-ou're so fu-u-u-ucking tight!" Error said wanting to ram into him, but he waited patiently for Sans to get adjusted to his size before thrusting. "Oh, f-fuck Error! Yo-your so big!" Blue said realizing he just cussed, but he couldn't help it and stopping himself from cussing was the last thing on his mind. He grabbed his own cock and started jacking off to make himself feel even better to where he couldn't stand it,

 

"Error, please! Harder....Faster....!"

 

Damn, Error was doing so good, it was turning him into a begging, slobbery mess and he loved it. Error granted Blue's wish and started thrusting harder and faster, "Fu-u-u-ck, you feel so good Blue!" Error moaned as he reached down and began biting San's neck. "Ahhhhh Error! I love you!" Blue shouted as the sensations in his pelvis and neck felt so good, he could feel his cock starting to swell as he continued to pump it.

 

"Error! I'm....go-gonna cum! Please! Fu-fucking wreck me! Ahhhhh!" Blue begged as he was reaching his climax. Static sounds could be heard as Error started nearing his climax as well. Error grabbed hold of San's legs and thrust as hard and as deep as he could go, "Gaaahhhhh! I-i'm gonna cum t-t-too!" He thrust a few more times before neither of them could take it anymore, they both cried out each others names as there climaxes hit,

 

"Aaahhhhhh! Blue!"

 

"Ohhhhhhh! Fuck!, Error!"

 

Error cums deep into Sans as Sans came all over Error's face, the two falling back onto the bed, exhausted. After a few moments Blue said, "So....You wanna make the tacos, i'm kinda hungry now." Error looked at Sans and chuckled as he said, "Well, I th-h-h-h-hink we should get a shower first, we-e-e-e-e are pretty dirty." "Ok." Blue replied, "I love you Error. Maybe....We can do this again sometime." Error's stomach rumbled making Blue giggle, "Definitely and I love you too, you naughty boy." Error said as he winked at Blue. Sans blushed as they both headed to the bathroom to get cleaned up. After they are done with there showers, they are too exhausted to put there clothes back on, so they simply cooked Tacos in t-shirts and boxers, holding each other close as they cooked there meal.

 

"I love you." Blue said sweetly.

 

"I love you more." Error replied, kissing him on top of his skull.


End file.
